rpbleachfandomcom-20200213-history
Heiwa Yukimura
General Name: Heiwa Yukimura Nicknames: None which he's aware of. Age: 87, but looks 17. D.O.B: 31st January, 1908 Race: Shinigami Gender: Male Blood Type: O+ Marital Status: Single Appearance Height: 5 7" Weight: 125 lbs Hair: Silver, but it looks white and nearly translucent on a sunny day. Eyes: A soft gray that matches his eyes. Skin: Caucasian. Body type: Heiwa's body leans a bit towards the skinny side, but it doesn't show underneath his robes. Personality If Heiwa could be described in one word? "Pacifist." And that's exactly how he acts. He's soft, kind, gentle, and almost always treats someone with the same loving respect he would treat an elder, whether they're younger or older than him. He's very selfless, and swallows his pride very easily to benefit others. He's very humble, and never wears grand or elaborate clothing. In short, he's all that's meant to be expected of the Yukimura clan. Likes Spicy food Books Quiet walks at night Calm and Peacefulness. Dislikes Violent People Disruptive people Hollows Loud music and noise History The Yukimura clan. Some of the most peaceful, war-hating pacifists the soul society had ever seen. So why where their Zanpakuto's the exact opposite of what they were? Heiwa Yukimura, a 17th generation Yukimura, was cursed with the exact same fate as his father, and his father before him; a Zanpakuto as monstrous and horrifying as the others. Of course, when he was just a child, he didn't know this. What he did know, however, was how his life was. From a young age, several lessons were instilled into Heiwa; Humility. Humbleness. Grace. Speak softly, and let none be harmed by you. It was typical of the Yukimura clan, and Heiwa followed the rules obediently, growing into a fine young model of a man (if a bit on the feminine side; his family would not let him hear the end of it.) And as soon as he was old enough, he went to the Seireitei, and joined the Gotei 13. (Sorry if it's a bit rushed, will add later) Powers and Abilities Stuff. If you have enough Hohō for Shunpo, write it, and also write how many kidō you can use. Zanpakutō Inner World Heiwa's inner world is terrifying. The sky is always cloudy; a blood red moon hangs in the sky, like a malevolent eye. There's a large palace where his Zanpakuto resides; and outside, several dried fountains can be found, next to a broken old shack and a destroyed lamp-post. A thin layer of algae filled water covers the grounds and seeps around the trees. The unmistakable smell of flesh is in the air; accentuated by the cawing of red eyed crows, which seem to be everywhere. Osoroshii Un Bura (Horrifying Umbra) Osoroshii, during it's sealed state, is a katana with a polished black tsuba, a red hilt, and a silver edge to it's blade. It seems to dullen in the darkness more then other swords, up til the point only the silver is visible. It's sheath is just a simple black casing with cuts along the broad side. Osoroshii's spirit, however...it is the exact opposite of Heiwa. It's cruel, evil, horrifying, torturous, and has no intention of trying to act otherwise. Osoroshii itself looks like a monster; it stands at 10 feet tall, has pus yellow eyes with blood constantly dripping out of them. It has curved horns that stick out of it's cheeks and chin. It's armor can simply be defined as hellish. It does not use a weapon; it's long, jagged claws are enough. Release command: Dissolve, Osoroshii Un Bura... Osoroshii's main function; to delay and confuse the enemy. Upon activation, a sort of sensory interference happens to Heiwa's enemy; the rate at which they hear and see things is delayed, usually by a second or two; against a higher classed opponent, Osoroshii's sensory interference will usually last from two seconds to not affecting them at all, depending on their power. Against a weaker opponent, Osoroshii is much more effective, with intervals of often three seconds or more. Against someone with a SEI level at least 5 levels higher then him, Osoroshii has no effect. (No turn) Against someone with a SEI level 1-3 levels above him, Osoroshii's sensory delay lasts for one second. (Half a turn) Against someone with his SEI level, Osoroshii's sensory delay lasts for two seconds. (One turn) Against someone with a SEI level 1-3 levels lower then his, Osoroshii's sensory delay lasts for three seconds. (One and a half turns) Against someone with a SEI level 4 levels or lower then his, Osoroshii's sensory delay lasts for four seconds. (Two turns) Describe your second ability. 'Bankai:' During Bankai, if an opponent stares at Osoroshii for too long, or is struck by it, they will enter a hallucinatory world, filled with their worst nightmares, fears, and more coming to life before their eyes and attacking. Every attack the illusions do feels real; but no wound is incurred. Moreover, there are two ways to stop Ninchi Shou; Either by attacking the victim with such force that the illusions break, or by overcoming the illusions themselves- a feat nearly impossible to achieve, seeing as your worst nightmares and fears have come to life, and they can hurt you. Other Items Anything else your OC may have such as technology and gadgets. These MUST be mod approved. Statistics Interaction Cliff Notes While he usually won't begin a conversation, Heiwa is more then happy to keep one up, with a polite smile that betrays no irritance or judgment. His replies are usually spoken in a soft, gentle tone; and his voice is very silvery and singsong-ish. He'll always be formal, and try not to be too prodding with his questions. OC Relationships Trivia Optional. Gallery Keith.png Quotes Out of Character Info GMT +5 Rper: Cydimaria Category:Shinigami